There exist two main types of computing platforms, personal computers and mobile devices. A personal computer includes a processor a display monitor, and a keyboard. A mobile device includes a processor and an I/O device such as a touch screen. In terms of performance, operability, and visual display, the personal computer excels when compared to a mobile device. However, a mobile device is better in terms of portability and accessibility. Therefore, in comparing the applicability and functionality of the respective platforms, there exists a problem where a trade-off is necessary between mobility and operability.